Mauvais départ
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS, Spoilers AWE]Version Français de Bad Begening: Elizabeth et son fils doivent quitter leur maison et se rendre à Tortuga, ou ils retrouvent Will, Jack... Et son fils, Daniel. Mais Marion n'apprécie pas le fait que ses parents soient des Pirates...


**Mauvais départ.**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** One Shot. Post-AWE, de 12 pour être exacte.

**BASE:** POTC 3

**DISCLAIMER:** M'appartiennent pôôô… (Ouin)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Pitit OS qui m'a sauté dans la tête après avoir vu POTC 3 l'autre jour Version Française de Bad Begening (ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!!)

**Mauvais départ.**

"Marion, dépêches toi il faut partir!"

Elizabeth tira son fils(1) à l'extérieur de leur maison, et ils traversèrent en courant l'étendue d'herbe qui les séparait de la côte. La, ils bondirent dans un petit bateau qu'Elizabeth conservait pour une telle occasion et, tandis que le frêle esquif s'éloignait de la côte, ils jetèrent un dernier regard à leur maison qui brûlait dans d'horribles flammes.

Plus haut sur la falaise, les sauvages –peut-être même cannibales- qui les avaient attaqués courraient à leur poursuite, et deux flèches vinrent se ficher dans le bois de la barque.

"Ou allons-nous, mère? Interrogea le jeune garçon du haut de ses douze ans.

-Chercher de l'aide. Répondit Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas d'ou vienne ces gens, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais nous devons reprendre notre terre, ou ton père ne pourra pas nous retrouver…"

La jeune femme se tut, ne prononçant plus un seul mot, jusqu'à ce que leur petite embarcation rencontre un galion baptisé L'Aventure. C'était, à l'origine, un bâtiment français, a présent sous les ordres d'un des plus fameux Pirate des Caraïbes: le Capitaine Barbossa.

"Je suis enchanté de vous recevoir sur mon humble bâtiment, Madame Turner. Dit celui-ci en singeant une révérence, lançant un regard pénétrant à ladite madame Turner.

-Qui êtes-vous pour regarder ma mère de cette manière! S'écria Marion, de mauvaise humeur.

-Marion, non! C'est un ami!

-Un ami? Mère! Cet homme est un Pirate! Ce n'est pas un homme digne d'être votre ami!

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Madame Turner? Interrogea Barbossa.

-Nous devons nous rendre à Tortuga. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Jack."

Marion lança un regard à sa mère, un se mêlaient surprise, colère, dégoût et incompréhension.

"Tortuga? Mais, mère… C'est un lieu de débauche! Des gens de notre rang…

-Monsieur Turner sera certainement ravi de vous voir, Madame Turner, continua Barbossa sans se soucier de Marion. Je suppose que vous en serez heureuse également.

-Mais… Seul deux ans ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre… Will ne peut quitter le Hollandais Volant qu'une fois tout les dix ans, vous le savez bien!(2)

-Il semblerait que la Déesse Calyupso lui ai trouvé un remplaçant. Répondit le Pirate. Nous atteindrons Tortuga à l'aube demain matin, si le vent ne tombe pas d'ici là. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Ok? Je vous aiderais à trouver Jack si vous le désirez. Je suppose qu'il est toujours au côté de votre époux.

-Hein? Laissa échapper Elizabeth. Will a des ennuis?

-Non, no, il avait juste un peu de fièvre et quelques os brisés, mais il va très bien maintenant, je vous assure. Vous pourriez même être surprise…"

Elizabeth ne demanda pas ce qui pourrais la surprendre: elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça, bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt… Presque comme en rêve, elle entendit la voix de Marion lui demander si elle allait bien, avant de tomber, endormie, dans les bras de Barbossa.

Le lendemain, L'Aventure atteignait Tortuga, et Barbossa réveilla Elizabeth avec un sourire presque sincèrement amical. Tout en levant son fils, Elizabeth interrogea le Capitaine.

"C'est assez étrange de vous voir si amical… Attendez-vous quelque chose en retour?

-Madame Turner! Se récria Barbossa, Ne pouvez-vous imaginer ne fut-ce que pour une seconde, que je puisse vous considérer comme une bonne amie?

-Mmh… Peut-être. Un peu. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie de votre aide, Capitaine. Je pense que nous pourrons nous débrouiller seuls à présent.

-Comme vous voudrez."

Elizabeth et Marion quittèrent L'Aventure. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, Marion jetait des regards dégoûtés et haineux à tout le monde ou presque. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans une auberge baptisée "Au verre du Mort" (3) et tout les hommes présent les fixèrent comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une espèce inconnue.

"Je suis à la recherche du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Dit Elizabeth d'une voix forte en se redressant fièrement. L'un de vous peut-il me conduire jusqu'à lui?

-Je peux! Répondit une voix d'enfant de sous une table. Je peux vous conduire à lui."

Elizabeth découvrit un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds qui, apparaissant de nulle part, lui faisait face. Il semblait avoir environ onze ou douze ans, mais sa voix démentait cette apparence. Peut-être avait-il neuf… dix ans, mais pas onze. Il portait des vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde qui n'avaient probablement jamais connu le battoir à linge, pas de chaussures, un tricorne presque identique à celui de Jack et un anneau d'or à l'oreille gauche.

_Si jeune, et déjà lié à la mer… (4)_

"J'm'appelle Daniel. Mais appelez-moi Danny, ou Dan. Je préfère Danny. Comment je dois vous appeler?

-Capitaine Elizabeth Turner. Répondit la jeune femme en plaçant une main sur la bouche de Marion pour l'empêcher de parler. Et voici mon fils, Marion.

-Enchanté. Suivez-moi, alors. Daniel siffla. Jack! On s'en va!"

Le singe, qu'Elizabeth connaissait déjà, sauta sur deux ou trois têtes avant d'atterrir sur celle de Daniel. Le garçon couru à travers les rues de la ville, slalomant entre les passants avec un facilité déconcertante. Ses deux compagnons eurent du mal à le suivre. Ils atteignirent rapidement le Port, puis le Black Pearl, et Elizabeth sentit son cœur manquer un battement en découvrant Will assis sur une chaise au pied du navire, un morceau de linge sale lui couvrant les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'il est…

-Aveugle? Termina Daniel. Non. Il ne voit plus de l'œil gauche à cause d'une bataille contre la Compagnie des Indes, mais le droit voit très bien. Il s'entraîne.

-Il s'entraîne? Répéta Elizabeth sans comprendre.

-Oui. Ca vient de Chine. C'est bizarre, mais drôlement efficace… Le but c'est de pouvoir se battre même sans voir son adversaire. Expliqua l'enfant. Il peu même reconnaître certaines personnes rien qu'en écoutant leurs pas… Ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Tiens, te voilà Danny! S'exclama Will avec un sourire.

-J'ai battu Billy Stormey ce matin. Et Jack et moi on a fait du bon boulot au "Verre".

-Montre…"

Daniel obéit et détacha une petite bourse de sa ceinture, qu'il vida dans les mains de Will.

"Oh… Des bagues… de l'argent…

-Et des Diamants aussi, sous mon chapeau!

-C'est du beau travail, en effet! Ton père sera fier de toi!

-On a parlé de… Elizabeth! S'exclama Jack (l'humain) depuis le bateau. Quelle bonne surprise!

-Elizabeth? S'exclama Will en ôtant son bandeau. Oh Elizabeth, je suis si heureux de te voir!"

Will serra sa femme puis son fils dans ses bras, les faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, riant et plaurant de joie tout à la fois.

"Oh mon Dieu, Will… ton visage… Murmura Elizabeth."

Le côté gauche couvert de fines cicatrices, le visage de Will était beaucoup moins beau qu'il l'avait été. Elizabeth effleura les marques, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient vraies.

"Pour ça, il faut remarcier Jack –Le singe- une bougie, et un barillet de poudre.

-Que voulez-vous dire, père? Interrogea Marion, oubliant un instant de jeter un regard haineux à tout ce qui passait.

-Oh… C'est une longue histoire! Répondit Will en souriant. Je la raconterais après dîner, d'accord?

-Yeah! S'exclama Daniel. Tu l'aidera à raconter P'pa? Interrogea le garçon en se tournant vers Jack.

-Papa?

-Eh oui Lizzie, Papa! Répondit Jack dans un sourire. Une catin est venu me voir un soir et m'a mis un bébé dans les bras en disant "c'est ton fils". Je n'avais même pas pu dire un mot qu'elle est morte, poignardée. Alors j'ai trouvé un nom au gamin, et je l'ai gardé. Jack sourit. Mais je ne pense pas que Daniel soit vraiment mon fils. Il est trop honnête et courageux pour ça.

-C'est un Pirate. Dit Marion en reniflant dédaigneusement. Un futur voleur, lâche et assassin comme les autres.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dit! Grogna Daniel en s'approchant de l'autre gamin. Mon Oncle, _ton père_ est un Pirate, et ce n'est pas un lâche, pas plus que mon père!

-Vous autres les Pirates n'êtes qu'une espèce de détritus! Vous devriez tous être éliminés!

-Marion je t'en prie!

-Calmes-toi Danny. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit… Pas vrai fiston?

-Mon nom est Marion. Rétorqua durement le garçon. Je m'abstient de toute forme de familiarité avec les Pirates!

-Marion! Restes poli envers ton père!

-Père ou pas, un Pirate ne mérite aucun respect!

-Et une mère? Interrogea Daniel. Ta mère est le Roi des Pirates, je te signale! Quoi que tu en dise, tu est un Pirate par le sang.

-Certainement pas! Retires ça tout de suite, ou tu vas le regretter!"

Pour toute réponse, Daniel se contenta de tirer la langue. Alors Marion se jeta sur lui et tout deux roulèrent à terre, sous les cris indignés d'Elizabeth.

"Will, enfin, fait quelque chose!

-C'est Marion qui a commencé. Répondit calmement mais tristement ce dernier. Et Daniel est bien assez doué pour se défendre."

De fait, bien que Daniel ai été plus jeune, plus léger et plus faible que son adversaire, il était bien loin d'en être à sa première bagarre et, très vite, son expérience lui permit de renverser la vapeur. Daniel le maintint à terre et le frappa cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Marion se mette à pleurer.

"La prochaine fois que tout veux te battre avec quelqu'un, assures toi que tu as une chance de gagner…

-Espèce de… De saloperie de Pirate!

-Tu l'as déjà dit, ça. Fit remarquer Daniel. Donc tu me hais, hien… Mais est-ce que tu me craint? Non? Eh bien tu devrais! Parce que si tu ose encore m'insulter, moi ou mon père, ou mes parents, je te jure que je te botte la face jusqu'à t'envoyer les dents dans le cul, c'est clair?"

Quelque chose d'incompréhensible s'extirpa de la bouche de Marion.

"J'ai pas compris.

-Très clair. Mais contre une promesse, on donne une promesse. Alors moi, je te promet que je vais tout faire pour qu'un jour tu te balance au bout d'une corde, et j'abattrais toute personne qui tenterait de m'en empêcher, peut importe de qui il s'agit!"

Sur ces mots, Marion disparu à bord du Pearl, et personne n'osa dire le moindre mot à Daniel, qui disparu rapidement dans la foule, de toute façon.

Elizabeth s'effondra, en pleurs, sur l'épaule de Will, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu apporter un tel changement au comportement de son fils en seulement deux petites années.(5)

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, Elizabeth. Murmura Jack en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Certaines choses sont au delà du contrôle d'une mère. Vous, comme Will et moi, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que cela changera.

-Vous vous fichez éperdument que Marion déteste les Pirates! S'exclama Elizabeth d'un air mauvais.

-En effet. Admit le Capitaine. Mais vous oubliez que je suis père, et que vous êtes mes amis. Et je ne me fiche pas que ce gamin déteste ses propres parents…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Au 18ème siècle en Angleterre, Marion était un prénom unisexe. Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en était en France…

(2) La, je vous avait dit qu'il y aurais des Spoilers!

(3) Dans la version anglaise, ça donne "Dead Man's Glass"

(4) Les Pirates portaient un anneau d'or à l'oreille pour signaler qu'ils étaient fiancés à la mer (Et accessoirement ça servait aussi à financer leur enterrement)

(5) Parce que dans la scène Bonus, il chante quand même la chanson des Pirates…


End file.
